Why Me, Jeremy?
by addygoesmew
Summary: One night when working his late shift, Jeremy ran out of power. Instead of being stuffed in a suit, he was bit 87' style by Mangle. He was rushed to the hospital when he was told he needs to stay there for a while. There, he contemplates his options considering an older man.
1. Pondering

Sitting upright in a strangely comfortable hospital bed, Jeremy thought to himself. He was heavily weighing his options, considering the predicament he got himself into. Jeremy was hooked up to several devices; an IV drip, heart monitor, as well as a mobile EEG. The nurse said that the EEG would be able to tell the doctor what part of the brain had been affected. Jeremy knew better, however.

His situation is exactly the same as Mike's, all those years ago.

Jeremy had been hospitalized because of Mangle. She lunged and bit him, tearing a chunk out of his head. He was told that it was a miracle that he survived, that any average person would have died. Jeremy knew this and grew quite irritated the more he heard it. He knew that his chances of surviving were slim to none, he already knew he was going to be fucked up the rest of his life, because Mike said that's how it would be. He told Jerry the story, he told him all the details. Half of his brain would never function correctly again and he would have to deal with that.

On the bright side, Mike came to visit him often. He would ask him how he felt, if he needed anything, and fussed over him quite a bit. Jeremy told the older man everything that was on his mind, save for two things, and Jeremy would try his damnedest to keep it that way. First of all, he was gay. Second of all, he was gay for Mike.

He was terrified of how Mike would take it; he was scared of the thought of Mike finding out he was a closet gay, let alone gay for him. As of right now, he knew this crush was past infatuation. Jeremy was in love with Mike and just could not help but admire him. He knew he was a good man past all the swearing and smart-ass comments, he proves it every day just by coming in to visit him and make sure he is doing alright. Sometimes he doesn't even talk; he'll just sit with him and hold his hand, face twisting into a forlorn expression. He does that every time, and he only says "I wish it was me" before saying goodbye. Jeremy doesn't think he could be as strong as Mike if it were to be him; Mike would most likely die if his brain were damaged any more. But Jeremy understands why Mike would think that way. He doesn't want him to feel the same hell that he did in 1987.

Jeremy laid down on the bed for a while, thinking about these things. He thought about how he was going to have to confess eventually, how it's ultimately unavoidable. He wondered if Mike feels the same way. He questioned if Mike felt as achy and tired as he is right now back when he was bit. There was honestly no real reason to ponder and question any further, it didn't matter. All that mattered now was just getting some sleep. He was just about to drift to sleep when he heard the door to his room open and click shut, followed by muffled sobs.

They were Mike's.


	2. Decisions

In these types of situations, Jeremy would normally frantically try to figure out what is wrong and try his best to fix whatever it is, but instead he lazily rolled over to face Mike and held out his hand. The distraught man gladly took hold of it and squeezed firmly. Pulling himself together, he began to speak.

"You had me goin' there for a second, Jerry. Are you okay?" He asked this in all seriousness and stared long and hard into Jeremy's eyes.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just sleepy."

Mike let out a long, shaky sigh and began threading his fingers through the younger man's shorter hair. Jeremy wasn't sure how to respond to the touch, having never received any form of intimate touch before. He continued his inner debate on whether or not to lean into his hand until Mike's shaky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"J-Jeremy… I… I'm so sorry. I should have been there… f-for ya… I don't know what I would have d-done i-if you… you…" Mike couldn't hold the tears back any longer. The thought if losing Jeremy was too much for him and let the sobs rack his body. Jeremy was at a loss; all he could do was stare. The grip on his hand was still tight. Having no other choice, Jeremy soaked in every detail of Mike's appearance. By the looks of his heavy bags he wasn't getting any sleep, but he still looked perfect. His dark red beanie sat crooked on his head, and he was wearing sweats and a plain white tee. He must have been off today. He was still eating, though, guessing from the leftover pizza he brought. After Mike had calmed himself down, Jeremy decided to speak.

"Is that leftover pizza?"

It wasn't the best question to get a conversation going, but it was enough.

Mike chuckled and said, "Yeah. I figured we could eat lunch together. You like pepperoni?" Jeremy inwardly sighed; it was his favorite. "Yeah, I could go for some."

They ate in silence, enjoying the company of one another. Mike took small bites, eyes never straying from Jeremy's general direction. This caused Jeremy's mind to race; he was not used to this much attention. He stared back at Mike for a while, and all he could make out from his expression was relief and adoration. Relief, maybe because he hasn't died yet, and adoration… he couldn't possibly fathom any reason Mike could have for adoring him. Yet, Jeremy stared unblinking into Mike's clear cobalt eyes and something sounded from within him. It was time; he can't keep his secret any longer.

"I love you."

Mike visibly jumped, blinked, and froze like a deer in headlights. Jeremy flinched, fearing the worst, when Mike opened his mouth to speak. The young one expected to hear vulgarities, but instead heard this:

"I… I love you too, Jerry, but…"-a single tear rolled down his cheek-"Why me?" In response, Jeremy had to think. He could feel the butterflies everywhere; he was happy and excited that Mike loved him, but Mike seemed confused and frustrated. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what his question meant. Before Jeremy had the chance to respond, Mike began speaking again, taking both of Jeremy's hands.

"Jere, I don't… I mean, why did it take you almost dying for me to realize I can't live without you? You are my best friend, dammit, and I love you to death. How long have we been working together? Almost three months?" Mike took a shaky breath in to steady himself, and continued his rant, "In those three months, I came to really know you and how you complete me. But why me? Why do you love me, of all people?" Tears began streaming down his face, but kept an even tone, "Jeremy, I yelled and swore at you for being a wimp more times than I can count. I'm a horrible person, horrible and rude. But you love me? I don't deserve you, and—"

"Mike." It was Jeremy's turn to speak. He began in a soft, yet firm voice. "Do not let me hear you say that 'you don't deserve me'. Mike, we complete each other, you know that. Let me tell you why I love you." Jeremy squeezed Mike's hands in a tight grip and said, "You are so much better and so much more of a person than you think you are. You can be rude at times, but you are the kindest person I know." Mike stopped crying and stared at Jeremy, letting everything sink in like a sponge. "You never wanted me to be sad, you always made sure that I was safe and happy. You looked out for me, and I looked out for you. I made sure you were safe in return, because I have loved you since the beginning. Shouldn't that be eno—"

Mike cut him off with a gentle, but passionate kiss. Jeremy instantly responded, melting into the kiss. After what was a couple minutes of pure bliss, Mike answered his unfinished question fighting back happy tears.

"Yes, Jere, that's enough. That doesn't mean I won't treat you like I never deserved you in the first place though."

"So you're saying I'll be pampered?"

"Like fucking royalty, baby."

Jeremy in turned laughed and simply said,

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too, Jere."

Mike stood from the wooden chair and moved so that he was sitting face to face with Jeremy. He asked in barely a whisper, "Why did you wait until now to tell me that you love me?"

Utterly flustered and ashamed, Jeremy mumbled "I was scared you would hate me. I didn't know you liked me too and I was scared you wouldn't like that I liked guys instead of girls and—"

Mike silenced him with a tight hug and whispered to the frantic young man, "Jere, you should have just asked me… I'm straight as a circle, dude… been that way for years." Mike pulled away so he could look Jeremy in his no longer hidden eyes. "I could never find the right guy. Then you became my co-worker."

Embarrassed and at a loss for words, Jeremy kissed Mike.

And he kissed back.


	3. Checking Out

Once Jeremy showed signs of recovering, he was allowed to check himself out. Walking out of the hospital, Jeremy spotted Mike next to his dark green Ford F150 and waved. Waving back, Mike started jogging up to Jeremy and scooped him up bridal style.

"How are you feelin', dollface?"

"Amazing, Mike. Thank you. But what's with 'dollface'?

"Just a cute pet name for ya, since we're a thing now. I think it fits you."

Jeremy blushed a hundred shades of scarlet and Mike flashed a toothy grin. Once they got to the truck, Mike gently sat Jeremy down and affectionately ruffled his hair. Getting in the driver's side of the truck, Mike waited to start the ignition before cupping Jeremy's face in the palm of his hand and said softly, "I can finally see your eyes. They're beautiful." Jeremy's eyes were indeed beautiful. They were a deep shade of emerald, just as deep as Mike's cobalt eyes. "It's a shame they were always hidden in all that silly brown head of hair. You should keep it short, Jere."

Jeremy looked up at Mike with wide, doe-like eyes and innocently asked, "Yeah?" Silent, but obviously affected, Mike leaned in for a bruising, passionate kiss and breathily replied, "Yeah." Dazed, Jeremy leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder. It was silent until Mike parked in front of his house instead of Jeremy's apartment complex.

"Um, Mike?"

"Yeah, dollface?"

"Why are we at your place? My apartment is two streets over, remember?"

"Nobody told you?" Mike cursed under his breath and turned off the ignition. "Well, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Jere, but the apartment complex was cleared away for construction. I was able to get most of your things before they started wrecking the place. Your landlord was supposed to tell you, I'm sorry. You'll be staying with me, though, so it's okay. I already unpacked your mangoes and junk." He offered a genuine smile but it faltered somewhat after getting nothing but a blank stare from Jeremy, and asked "Is… is that okay, Jeremy?"

"Y-yeah! That's great! I just…" He didn't know what to think; he wasn't nearly affected as he should be. His home was probably sold for parking space, but he doesn't feel anything. Maybe Mike made it better. "I'm just surprised you so readily let me in your home."

Mike chuckled and kissed Jeremy on top his head, lead him in his house and said "I love you, remember? Now make yourself at home. I'll be in the shower, babe." Finishing his sentence with an extremely suggestive wink, Jeremy blushed several shades of crimson and stuttered out "O-okay. I-i-I'll look f-for m-my things." And that he did. He found all his clothes in Mike's closet, his manga under his bed, and his Xbox and several of his games under his flat screen TV. Ten minutes later, Mike came out in nothing but his boxers. Jeremy tried his best not to stare, but ultimately failed. Mike had a perfectly sculpted body, and every inch of his body was still dripping beads of water. For a second, Jeremy wanted to know what he was packing in those boxers. He couldn't look away until Mike started snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, lover-boy, the hospital isn't the only thing you checked out today, was it?" The older man teased his younger counterpart as he sat next to him.

Jeremy answered simply, "Nope. There was a sexy guy standing in front of me a little bit ago." Jeremy stuck his tongue out teasingly as Mike kissed his scarred forehead. Feeling where the stitches were pulled on his lips, he frowned a little and started lightly brushing his thumb across the most prevalent scar.

"Let's watch a movie, baby."

"O-okay. Don't worry about the scars Mike, I'll be fine, okay?" He reassured Mike by gently squeezing his hand.

"Alright Jere. I love you."

"I love you too, Mikey."


End file.
